Songha
Songha is a pine tree Hybrid who is a member of KNIFE. He was a proud master swordsman hero in SPOON, he betrayed SPOON and joined Baekmorae. Appearance He has green hair and brown skin due to being part tree. It appears to be that he wore hanbok-like clothing when working for SPOON but switched to a white shirt and black vest when he joined KNIFE. Personality He has a rather calm and collected personality. He is also very sincere, which is ironic considering he is a traitor to SPOON. He has the unusual trait of teaching his opponents. He also has a habit of saying "Sorry" before attacking. Background As a child, he was in an accident where Youngjeong saved him. This resulted in him gaining a fascination with her, to the point he watched all her old performances. He confessed to her after joining SPOON and became a personal agent for her behind the scenes. Before joining KNIFE, he was a veteran hero in SPOON, his skill with swords unparalleled even against Raptor. He also used to be best friends with Sasa. But then he turned traitor and joined KNIFE when fighting them. Story His first official appearance was in Chapter 57 when he set fire to eight buildings in the vicinity of SPOON. He did this to divert SPOON's attention so Baekmorae can safely watch Raptor from a distance. He later appears again to block Raptor's strike to a kneeling Baekmorae. As he blocks Raptor's swipes and barrages of knives with ease, he says that he had set parts of the building on fire and that unless someone can fly her out, she will be unable to escape other than accompanying them. Then Naga appears, mistaking Songha's fiery swordplay to someone playing with fire. Naga suppresses both him and Baekmorae when told they were the arsonists. Songha then remarks that Naga is inexperienced, that he reacted way too slowly when seeing them. He also says that his method of stopping them was wrong and that rather than pushing them to the ground, it is far more ideal to grab them so they can not move. He explains that this is because that with the first method, if one could support the pressure with their back, it leaves their hands relatively free, leaving Naga open to attacks. He then throws a dagger straight into Naga's hand, freeing both him and his boss. With his last advice of being more careful, he escapes through the window. He appears again in Chapter 66, infiltrating the fake KNIFE's lair with Baekmorae. When Baekmorae was getting attacked by Number 1, he cut off the blade of the saw. When Number 1. attacks Baekmorae, Songha cuts off his arm and head. Powers *'Ignition': He can set whatever he touches on fire. He mostly uses this on his sword to extend his range and amplify damage to his attacks. *'Expert Swordsplay': He was the best swordsman in SPOON, and is shown calmly blocking various attacks with his sword while holding a conversation. Relationships Youngjeong He is shown to be in devotion to her due to her saving his life, since then he would follow her orders regardless of any personal feelings. Youngjeong does not seem to feel the same way, but Songha resembles a man Youngjeong loved in her past, causing her to comment about this. Trivia Gallery Songhastats.png Songha Talking 2.PNG Songha Fighting.PNG Songha Angry.PNG Songha Young.PNG SonghaChapter151.png YoungSongha.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:KNIFE Category:Villain Category:Incomplete Category:Deceased